Story of Grell's Daughter
by Leah Potts5
Summary: Mia was a normal girl with a normal life before she finds out her biggest family secret. That they are all Shinigamis. While she trys to find out more about her family and the new father that she just found out is her Biological father it can be quite a hectic life.
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Grell's Daughter**

Mia was walking to her normal job at the public swimming pool in Peoria, Illinois and was excited for the day since it was going to be her birthday. Mia worked as a lifeguard at the swimming pool and was occasionally a swimming insructor to kids that had swam pretty much all of their life. Mia had blonde hair, brown eyes, and white colored skin. She was going to turn fifteen and was going to have a birthday party that was going to have the color red for it's theme. She was also going to celebrate it with her mother and some of her friends. When she got to the swimming pool one of her friends came up to her and kept smiling.

"What is it that you're so happy about," Mia asked with some confusement in her voice.

"I'm going on a date," Emily said very quickly.

"Okay, who is it with," Mia asked while closing her locker that was holding her pocessions.

"I'm going with Johnathan," Emily bragged.

"Okay," Mia just said with no emotion in her voice.

"Aren't you happy," she asked Mia.

"I'm happy for you but I don't like him so I was just saying cool," Mia explained while walking next to all of the slides at the pool.

"Okay, talk to you later," Emily said before she skipped to her section.

So after the conversation the pool opened and Mia began her job as a life guard. It was a normal day without anyone almost drowning or anything like it. So Mia just sat there starting to get bored before her shift was done and it was the next person's turn. After Mia got the lifeguard objects off she decided to do a walk around the pool to make sure no one was in a place where they were not supposed to be. The walk was pretty calm with no one running and she walked next to a shed that held the floaties and also had the things to turn on the water and to turn the water off. She was just passing it when she heard a click like someone was walking in the shed so she peeked in through the doors and saw a man in a buisness suit standing next to one of the floaties.

"Hello, I'm sorry but you're not supposed to be in here," Mia greeted kindly and explained.

"Are you Mia Metropolis," the man asked while pushing his glasses up.

"Yes, may I help you," Mia answered.

"Would you like to tell me why you are in such a horrible disguise," the man asked with disgust in his voice.

"I'm sorry but this is not a disguise this is how I look," Mia laughed.

"Wow, your mother tricked you into thinking that you were human," he said while walking towards Mia.

"Please stay away from me," she demanded.

"You are supposed to work with us," He yelled and then ran towards Mia throwing her over his shoulder.

Mia kept hitting his back trying to get him to put her down but it was like he was not feeling any pain. When they were going by the pool going towards the exit she bit hard onto his neck and made him bleed a little bit. He then threw her over his shoulder hitting her onto the small water shore that had water going back and forth. He held her neck down and she felt like he was choking her. Then one of her mother's friends ran up and started to panic.

"Let her go," she yelled.

"Not until you take her disguise off and I know that you know the truth about her," he growled.

"Just call nine, one, one, ugh," Mia said before he gripped Mia's neck harder.

Her mother's friend then walked over to Mia and started to take off the disguise starting with the wig and bright red hair as bright as fire flowed into the water making the water look like fire. She then took off the contacts and there was no longer brown eyes but bright shinigami eyes in it's place.

"Take off the stupid fake teeth too," the man demanded.

Her mother's friend then took off the fake teeth and in it's place were shark like teeth. The man smiled and then pulled Mia over his shoulder to continue walking to the exit.

"Who are you," Mia yelled at him still hitting him in the back.

"I am William T. Spears," he told.

"Well William let me down right now," Mia yelled at him and hit harder then she had ever hit something before.

"Oh, come on Will just let the girl down," another man with a higher voice said and William stopped walking.

His grip loosened and Mia slipped out of his grasp. She started to run and ran into a man with a red coat. She backed up and saw that he was just a foot taller than her and looked a lot like her. He had a long red jacket, a red waistcoat, and black business pants with some black ankle boots on.

"Grell Sutcliff, her mother has disobeyed us on giving her daughter to the dispatch and we have warned her that we would bring her one way or another," William informed.

"Well she isn't the only one that gets to decided I get to too and I decided to wait a little longer," Grell said.

"Who are you two," Mia yelled at them both.

"I'm part of the dispatch in London and I am trying to take you there to become a reaper," William informed while pushing up his glasses.

"And I'm your father," Grell explained.

"But, my father's dead," Mia stepped back from Grell.

"That was your fake father to be a fatherly witness to watch you grow up," Grell explained.

Mia looked at them both and then started to run. When she was about to finish crossing the street a car zoomed into the street and hit Mia. Mia flew through the air and landed onto grass while the car kept going. The two men ran over to her and saw her still breathing.

"Do you believe us now," Grell asked teasingly.

Mia just nodded and sat up while looking at the man that was wearing red.

"I will come back," William said before he disappeared.

"Let me help you up," Grell said before he gave his hand to Mia to hold on but she got up on her own.

"Now will you explain to me how we are even realted I don't look like you," Mia commanded.

Grell handed her a mirror and looked in it to see that she had flaming red hair, Shinigami eyes, and shark like teeth. After she looked at the reflection she just dropped the mirror and had her jaw dropped down wondering why her mother didn't tell her that important piece of information. Grell bended over and grabbed the mirror putting it back in his coat.

"Why not we see your mother and you can ask her all of the qeustions you want since you know her more than me," Grell smiled.

Mia nodded and just walked with him still wondering why her mother didn't tell her this.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia walked onto the driveway of her house and her mother came running out. She hugged her daughter so tightly Mia felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Mom, can't... breathe," Mia said breathlessly.

Then her mother let go and Mia took in a deep breath.

"Hello Jillian," Grell said and Mia and her mother looked at him.

"Grell," her mother said and then hugged him.

"I'm back," he whispered loud enough that Mia could hear.

Mia's mother satrted to cry because she was so happy and she couldn't believe that he was right there. Mia walked up to them and Grell looked at Mia again with a surprised look.

"Why do you look so surprised," Mia asked.

"I'm surprised that you look pretty much like me," he explained.

Mia's mother let go and saw Mia.

"What happened, how did she know i disguised her," her mother started to freak out.

"William forced your friend to reveal Mia's true self and he almost took her to dispatch if it wasn't for me," Grell explained.

"So you know that you're a Shinigami," Mia's mother asked.

Mia just nodded and looked at Grell again.

"Come on let's go inside," her mother said hugging Grell again.

Mia started to walk and then her mother stopped her.

"What," Mia asked.

"Wear these and you too Grell," her mother said while taking out a box.

She gave us contacts and we all had brown eyes. Grell tried to look through his glasses but couldn't so he took them off and found out that it was contacts that helped her to see so she didn't need glasses. Grell took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. He then pulled his jacket up so it looked like a regular jacket and they both followed her mother inside. When they got inside the whole house was decorated in red and Grell was just loving the theme.

"Was this your idea," he whispered into my ear.

"Yes, I love the color red it's my favorite," she whispered back.

"You are definitely my daughter," he whispered.

Mia took his coat and put it in the coat closet. She turned around and saw her mother and Grell talking she then kissed him. Mia just smiled and went into her room so she could put on her dress. After she got it on it was perfect and she curled her new hair. Her dress was red that had straps about four inches wide and they had a fake diamond brouch on each strap. After she did her hair she made her lips red as her hair and put on some red eye shadow. When she was done she walked into her living room and saw her mother and Grell sitting and talking. She walked in front of them and she smiled. Grell looked at Mia and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he complemented.

"Thank you," Mia appreciated.

She then sat next to Grell and listened to her mother tell Grell about Mia after the human father died. Then the doorbell rang and Mia got up from the seat the same time as Grell and they both laughed so they walked together to the door. Mia answered it and it was her best friend Emily. Emily was then followed by a couple other people and the party began. They all kept staring at Grell and then Mia just got up from her seat and looked at them all.

"Everyone i would like to introduce you to my father," Mia introduced and everyone then calmed down.

Everyone talked and then after the last person left Mia leaned against the door and slid down.

"Are you all right," her father said while he was walking by and stopped.

"Yeah, just I wish I didn't have to pretend around them and they didn't even notice anything different about me," Mia explained.

Grell walked over and sat next to her. Then Mia just took out the contacts because she wanted to be herself around him. She looked at him and saw that he all ready had his contacts out.

"Mia, I used to feel the same way sometimes when I made my hair grow out and I fell in love with your mother. no one noticed how happy I was and no one noticed how different I looked. But I found out that when you have family noticing how different you are it's a lot better," Grell told.

He then hugged her and Mia hugged him back.

"You will not know how much I missed you," Grell whispered.

"Why did you have to leave in the first place," Mia asked.

"I had to go on a mission to track down over a thousand people. It took me years going from place to place running after them and when I got done it was all ready fourteen years so I came back as quick as I could and I arrived right in time for your fifteenth birthday," he explained.

"What will we do now since some one is after me," Mia asked.

"I will protect you as long as I can before we decide to let you either join dispatch or not and I will train you so you can feel what dispatch will be like. Also it will help you decide in the future," Grell explained.

"Well I did do fencing when I was younger for a couple of years so it might not take that long," Mia said.

Mia then smiled and fell asleep on him. He picked her up and walked her up the stairs to her room and he laid her down on her bed. He then covered her with a blanket and walked out of the room down to see Jillian. Jillian was sitting on the couch and Grell came out seeing her just sitting there staring into space.

"Why did that asshole have to come and try to take Mia," she talked to herself.

Grell sat down next to her and hugged her but felt something weird. He looked at her back and saw a recorder and he ripped it out. He looked back at her and waved his hand in front of her it wasn't her it was a manequin. Grell then ran up the stairs three steps at a time and picked Mia up taking her into the closet. She woke up and looked at her father seeing that he was watching something.

"Dad," she moaned.

He looked at her and hit his head on something it was a long box with gift wrap on it. He opened it up and it was a classic death sythe it was his old one.

"Mia hang onto this and hit this at anyone that tries to grab you except me. You will know by the eyes," He whispered while pointing at his eye.

He then found something in the corner it was his chainsaw. He hit the closet door and started to attack the men that were in the room it was all demons.

"Come on," Grell commanded and Mia held onto his hand.

They started to run and a demon came at Mia knocking her out of Grell's hand. The demon leaned over her and she lifted the sythe and hit him straight in the back and killed him. There was blood on her red dress but it really didn't show but it showed on her white ballet flats. They kept running and killing demons when they were out of the house Grell lifted Mia and put her on his back. They kept running and ran to where the public pool was. He walked to his red mustang and grabbed some clothes out for Mia.

"Where this," Grell said while giving her an outfit that looked like Grell's.

She quickly put it on and saw that he grabbed the coat that he had in the coat closet before they left the house and he put it on. He then gave her a red coat that went to her waist and she put it on. She left it unzipped and got into the car. Grell then gave her some black ribbon so she could tie her hair up and she put it into a ponytail. After they were done he started to drive away and they drove out of Peoria.

"Where are we going," Mia asked.

"I have to think," he replied.

"Okay, you're saying that we left the house with no plan on where we were going," she yelled.

"Hey either it was going to dispatch without training and dying at dispatch or leaving to find someplace to keep us safe," he yelled back.

"Can I please take out the fake teeth," Mia pleaded.

"Yes, just put them in this," he said and gave her a plastic cup that was from McDonald's.

"Let me geuss you got hungry on the way back home," she laughed.

"Yep," he laughed.

She put the teeth in the cup and then put it in the back of the car. They drove and she still wondered what happened to her mother after he told her the whole story why they had to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Grell and Mia kept driving on Route sixty-six. As Mis looked out the window of the car her sight started to weaken and she knew that she needed glasses like the other Shinigami did but she ignored it and kept looking at everything.

"Do you have any idea on where we are going," Mia asked.

"I thought of going to Malibu, it would be the last place the demons or Shinogamis would look," Grell answered.

"Do you wonder if my mother's okay," Mia asked.

But then Grell started to look like he was about to cry and she started to regret asking the qeustion so they sat in silence. Mia looked at Grell after an hour of not talking becuase she had never seen him not talk for more than a minute and she started to feel worried for him. When she was about to ask him if he was all right her stomach growled and he just laughed. So Mia started to smile and look back out the window.

Grell's POV

I looked at Mia and wondered how much pain she felt when her own father wasn't there. I felt horrible and I can't beieve that I had to do the mission right when she was about to be born. I lifted my hand to pat her on the head and say sorry for everything but I just took it back down and continued to drive. I could see her look at me but I didn't know if she felt hurt or confused and then her stomach growled and i couldn't help but laugh. But then I saw her smile and I smiled too.

Normal POV

Mia looked back at Grell and smiled again.

"Dad, where are we going to eat," Mia asked.

"What about McDonald's," he smiled.

"Aren't you going to get fat if you keep eating like that," Mia joked.

"No, remember we're kind of half dead," he said teasingly.

Mia just laughed and nodded to say yes for McDonald's. So they drove to the McDonald's and kept talking to each other after they got their food.

"Dad are you ready to go," Mia asked when she finished eating.

He nodded and they walked out to the car when they saw people around it. The people kept smiling and then they came running at them. Mia looked at her dad right when he pulled out his death sythe and killed some of them. Mia just kept watching until someone caught her from behind and she took out her sythe to hit it into the man's back. She got out of his grasp and saw that it was a demon. She looked back up at her dad and saw that he was having some trouble so she ran at them and killed all of the demons.

"Dad, you have only trained me for a few days but I think I need to go to dispatch it's the only way to save my mother," Mia declared.

"If you're ready then you can go and you are ready, let's go then," Grell said while hugging her from behind.

They walked back into the car and they drove to the nearest airport so they could go ahead and start going to London for dispatch. They walked into the airport and went through all of the security. After they got through it was only a couple minutes until it was time to go to London and when the time was up they got onto the plane. She watched out the window as all of the cities passed under the plane and the ocean passed under the plane. After it landed they went to dispatch and signed her up to be an intern and be trained as a reaper. After she got siged up and got her uniform they went to the house that Grell used to live in so she didn't have to go into a dorm. Grell gave Mia a room that showed over the garden in the backyard and she ran out of the house to see all of the red roses. There was a stone bench so she sat on it and looked at all of the flowers to see all of the different colors in them. Then she heard birds and all of the animals and it was like a house that would be in a dream. She stood up and walked onto a patch of green and just laid down on the grass to look at the sky.

Grell's POV

I leaned on the door frame and watched Mia just look so fascinated at the flowers and the sky. Her hair shined in the sun and turned the color to make it look like fire. I kept looking at her and then went back inside to turn on the TV.

Normal POV

Mia just kept lying down until she saw that it was sunset and got up quickly.

"Mia, dinner's ready," Grell yelled out.

Then Mia started to run into the kitchen and saw that there was no table.

"Where's the table," Mia asked.

"In the dining room we don't eat in the kitchen like how you are used to," Grell said while carrying out some food to the dining room.

Mia just followed him and saw that the whole dining room was red and she loved it. So they sat down and started to talk until it was time to go to bed. When she got into the bed it felt like her's that was at home and fell asleep.

Grell's POV

I peaked into her room through the room and saw her sleeping. She was beautiful and especially when she laid her hair around her head to make it look like a puddle of blood so I quietly closed the door and walked to my room. I closed the door behind me and touched the curtains that Jillian picked out for the room. I smiled and then laid into the bed to fall asleep so I could get up early and get ready to make breakfast and get ready to go back to dispatch.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia got up to the smell of pancakes and stretched. She got her uniform on and put on her intern glasses they actually helped her see quite a lot better but were a little tight on her head. After she tied her ankle boots and put her wasit long red hair up into a pony tail she walked out of her room and it definitly smelled like pancakes. She walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and saw that Grell was making pancakes. Mia tried to walk away without disturbing him when the floor creaked and made Grell flip the pancakes into the air because the creak scared him. Mia ran and grabbed the pan from his hand and caught all of the pancakes into the pan. She then gave the pan back an smiled.

"I'm sorry about scaring you," Mia apologized.

"It's okay, I used to be very clumsy when I was a butler," he answered.

"You were a butler," Mia asked while Grell was putting the pancakes onto plates.

"Yes and would you like syrup," he replied.

"Yes please, so can you tell me more on why you decided to be a butler and why you're not anymore," she asked.

"When I thought you're mother was dead because I didn't see her for over two years in the late nineteenth century I became a butler to a woman named Madame Red. I am no longer a butler since she is dead," he explained when they were in the dining room.

"Did you kill her," Mia asked before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Yes, are you fraid of that," he asked.

"No, we are Shinigami and humans die it is nature," she replied.

Then Grell smiled and started to eat his pancakes. After they finished the walked out of the house and walked towards dispatch.

"So will you be one of the Sensis," Mia asked.

"Yes and I hope you will be with me since I train Shinigamis to their full potential since I am one of the top dispatch agents," he replied.

"Wow," Mia said in awe.

They kept walking and then when they went to the entrance they accepted her in. Grell led Mia to the auditorium since that was where everything began.

"Go ahead and go through these doors and sit wherever you want to sit at," Grell informed.

"Thank you," Mia said before she went inside.

Mia walked to one of the seats in the back and sat against her chair putting her feet up on the desk in front of her. Then the meeting started and all of the Sensis came in.

"Hello and welcome," one of the men declared.

Mia just sat there feeling like it was going to be one of those boring meetings again. After the man explained everything he asked if anyone had any questions and Mia raised her hand high in the air.

"Yes miss...," he said.

"Mia Metropolis," Mia finished for him.

Then all of the interns murmered around her and all of the Sensis looked at her surprised except for Grell.

"Oh, hello miss Metropolis we have been waiting for you to come," he said.

"When do we start training on how to reap," Mia asked.

"You will find out soon," he answered.

She sat back down and Grell just did a little giggle so Mia smiled.

"Okay, we will be seperating you into four groups. The first group I will call will be for Grell Sutcliff," he declared.

As he said the names Mia heard hers and followed all of the other interns that were called. Everyone went out into the hall and she just walked up to the window and sat on the ledge.

"Okay let's make a deal, whoever is teamed up with the girl they get to ask her first to go on a date with them, deal," Mia heard all of the boys bet.

"You know I can hear you and since I'm the only girl here doesn't mean that you can date me, also you don't want to mess with my dad," Mia threatened.

Grell walked out the doors from the auditorium and walked towards everyone.

"Hello everyone, because of an uneven amount of interns in my group one of them will be partnered up with me," Grell announced.

Mia just smiled and did a little laugh. She stood up and then the tour of dispatch began. They walked all over and when they went to see where the glasses were made she saw some glasses that were red and black and she loved them. They continued on the tour and then after the tour was done it was lunch and Mia ate with Grell in his office. After lunch they went to the training room and picked out their sythes. Mia picked a classic sythe while the boys picked out big sythes that looked like they could barely carry them. They then began to train and they had to fight each other. Mia slid on her knees when someone tried to cut at her head and her hair flew up behind her. When she stopped sliding she looked at her hair to make sure that it wasn't cut and she got up.

"No one tries to cut my hair," Mia growled and came at the boy getting him out of the challenge.

She hit all of the guys in the guts that came up behind her and hit them in the nose if they tried to come at them from the front. After she finished all of them were out but were not bleeding and she knew that she won. When someone came from behind her and put her sythe on the back of his neck while putting her arm in the front of his neck. The boy just trembled and passed out so Mia let him drop to the floor. Then Grell started to clap and he laughed a little laugh.

"Mia you have no homework tonight and all of you have homework. Your homework is to write a twenty page report about the sythe that you have," Grell anounced.

"How are you so good," one of the boys asked.

"Because I was trained by one of the best dispatch agents," she replied.

All of them gasped and she started to walk to the corner so she could lean against a wall.

"Okay all of your partners are the person that cam after you for example the first one out would be teamed up with the second and then third with fourth and so on," Grell explained.

"Who will partner up with Mia," one of the boys asked.

"She will be my new partner since William has decided not to be my partner anymore," Grell replied while walking over to Mia.

All of the boys slouched and walked out of the room.

"Are you hurt," Grell asked.

"No, but I'm surprised that they're not," Mia laughed and Grell laughed.

They then walked out of the dispatch building ready for the day to end. They got back to their house and they both fell asleep while watching the TV when they were on the couch.

William's POV

I sat in my office and wondered how they came.

"How did that girl come she was protected by Grell and he said that she would only come when she was trained. She couldn't become trained that fast," I said to myself.

Kidnapper's POV

"She has came, I'm surprised that it took her this long but she will never be able to defeat me or get you back before I kill you," I said.

"Please don't harm her," Jillian pleaded before she got slapped in the face.

I just laughed and kept listening to the bug that was in the office.

"I wish you didn't rape me to try to get a son and I can't believe that you're the father. Also I can't believe why you captured all of my family and killed all of the girls," she hissed.

"Well there shouldn't be girl reapers all they're good for is documenting and nothing else," I replied.

Jillian growled and blacked out from the punch that she got in the face after he finished talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Years Later**

Mia got up from her bed and got her outfit on which consisted of red ankle boots, red waistcoat, black buisness pants, her red and black striped glasses, her bright red jacket that only goes to her waist, her knee length hair in a pony tail, and bright red lipstick on. Mia skipped down the stairs and helped Grell make breakfast. They made omlets and sat at the dining room table laughing as usual. After they finished they walked out of the house and went to dispatch to their offices which were right next to each other. Her office all had to do with red and she had her classic sythe hanging up so she could easily grab it and go running out to do a mission. She worked with all of her paperwork and got her's and Grell's done in an hour. After she did that her and Grell went to do a reaping for the forth time that day. After they finished they ate lunch in the records library trying to find clues of where Mia's mother could be.

"Hey Mia, look at this," Grell said.

Mia sat next to Grell and saw that he had the cinematic record of her grandmother and they knew where her mother was. They ran out of dispatch ad walked to an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the place," Mia asked.

"Yes, it's the same address," Grell replied while looking at a piece of paper.

They walked into the building and heard moaning. They ran into the back room and saw Jillian. Mia ran to her and took off the gag around Jillian's mouth.

"It's a trap," she whispered.

Then demons came at Mia and Grell. They hit them with their sythes and blood dripped onto their clothes and they knew that it would take them awhile to get the blood stains out. They continued to fight and then when all of the demons were dead they heard someone laughing. They turned around to see someone hanging onto Jillian but they couldn't see the person and Jillian started to cry.

"I'm sorry," she cried before she started to scream and a death sythe cut her neck open.

"No," Mia and Grell yelled at the same time.

They started to run at the person that cut Jillian but then he finished and a cloak showed but then it disappeared and the person disappeared.

"Mom," Mia cried before she put Jillian's head on her lap.

"I'm sorry that I never told you both," Jillian whispered.

"Told us what," Grell asked.

"You're not the father Grell, he was," she breathed out her last breath.

They kept staring at her in shock and they started to cry. So Mia and Grell stabbed Jillian to collect her cinematic records. The records passed them and they saw everything that happened to her. After it finished they started to cry and Mia picked her up since she was so light because she had not eaten for over two weeks. Mia kept carrying her and took her to dispatch. Everyone watched Mia carrying her mom as she walked by and she tried not to cry. Then William saw Mia and looked at her shocked.

William's POV

I walked to the staircase so I could go to the first floor and go to a mission. But I stopped when I saw Jillian dead in Mia's arms and I just froze. Jillian was the girl I had a crush on and I walked to Mia. I looked at her and she nodded. I felt like all of the breath was taken from me and I lifted Jillian out of her arms. I walked up the stairs to the Undertaker that was at the top and he took her from my hands before I then walked away. When I got to my office I screamed at the top of my lungs and pulled at my hair while punching the desk making it break in half. I then wiped all of the pictures of Jillian off my desk and threw all of the files out of the filing cabinets. I then just sat in the middle of the floor crying and did not care how much my office looked like a wreck.

Normal POV

Grell and Mia walked back to the house and went straight to their rooms still trying to process what Mia's mother said. Mia just dropped herself onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. While Grell just sat on the floor and looked at the fireplace that was going.

Mia's POV

I looked at the ceiling and tried to process what my mother said.

"If Grell isn't my father then who is my father," Mia whispered.

Grell's POV

I just kept looking at the flames.

"I knew I should've married you when I could've. Also if Mia isn't my daughter then who is her father but I can't be her gaurdian. I'll just be her friend that is a roomate too," I declared to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia woke up the next mroning and she got new clothes on but it was still her red theme. She walked down the stairs slowly but not too slow and walked into the kitchen. When she was in there she made her own breakfast which was some french toast and then she sat down at the dining room table. She heard Grell come down and he got his breakfast too before he sat down. So they just ate in silence because they didn't know what to say. After they ate they started to walk to dispatch and everyone looked at them both since they would usually talk a whole bunch. After Mia got in her office she just sat down in her seat and put her head in her arms and Grell did the same thing. They did paperwork and then they reaped at different times so they didn't see each other. After everyone went into the cafeteria to eat lunch Grell and Mia just sat in their own offices and didn't eat. Mia drew while Grell played paper football and they both wondered why they had tofind out then since they were partners. But they just stayed in their offices and became bored. Then the day ended and they walked home together. They did the whole process for a couple days and then it turned into weeks and then it was months. They just weren't the same since they heard Jillian's last words.

**Four Months Later**

Mia was in her office when she couldn't take it anymore and she exited her office to go to Grell's. She stormed through the doors and scared him making him fall out of his chair. Mia walked up to the desk and put her hands on it so she could see him.

"Grell, we need to stop acting like children and talk about what my mother said," Mia declared.

"What if I don't want to talk about it," he whined.

"Grell, we are going to talk about this whether you like it or not," she yelled at him.

Grell peaked at her behind his desk and she just sighed and rolled her eyes before she just fell back into the chair behind her. She rubbed her head in annoyance and she looked back up at him.

"Grell, we need to find out who my father is and I need my partner in this. I also bet that you're wondering who he is too and we're the only ones able to find out the truth. So either come with me or not," she said while standing up and walked towards the cinematic records library.

He got up after she left and started to walk after her. When she got into the library she went to the level where her mother's records were and she brought them down to a table so she could watch for any clues. The she noticed that Grell sat next to her but she kept watching. After it finished she leaned back into her seat and rubbed her head.

"There's nothing it just doesn't fit together like it's missing some records," Mia taked to herself.

Mia then got up and returned the record when she found something in the back it was some kind of handle. She pulled on it and tons of glass tbes came rolling out. She caught them and gave some to Grell that was standing under her. They then walked them over to the table and looked at the labels it was all of the names of the girls in Mia's family. It was their hair and she found her mother's hair. They both looked at the tube wide eyed and looked at each other.

"I think we need some help from someone," Grell said.

"Who would that be," Mia asked.

"Someone that I dislike very much," he whispered.

After they got the tubes and put the record back they went to some kind of estate.

"Where are we," Mia asked.

"You are at the Phantomhive estate," a voice said from behind them and made Mia jumped.

It was some kind of butler that looked like someone from the early nineteen hundreds.

"Sebas-chan," Grell cooed.

Mia just shivered at how freaky Grell became around the guy and she got tons of goosebumps it was a demon. Then Mia just rolled her eyes when Grell tried to hug the butler.

"Who is this," the butler asked.

"I'm Grell's partner Mia," she replied.

"I'm so sorry for you," he apologized.

Then Grell made a hurtful face and put his hands on his hips.

"He could be worse so who are you," Mia asked.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis," the butler bowed.

"Now where is that little brat we need his help," Grell hissed.

"I'm right here," a boy that looked about Mia's age came up to them.

He had grey hair, midnight blue eyes, a eyepatch over one of his eye, and he was a little taller than Mia.

"My lord," the butler bowed.

"Hello Grell how are you, and who is this," the boy said while looking at Mia.

"I'm good, Ciel and this is my partner Mia," Grell said like he was annoyed.

"Nice to meet you, you know that you look just like Grell but a lot more beautiful," Ciel said while planting a kiss on Mia's hand.

Grell was throwing a temper tantrum and Mia just looked at him like he was weird.

"I'm sorry that I'm acting like the time that I was oringinally from but it is something that I'm used to. Would you like a tour of the estate," Ciel said while holding out his arm.

Mia took her arm and wrapped it with his so she was being led by his arm. But then Grell started to scream because of his temper tantrum being bigger than it has ever been. Ciel, Mia, and Sebastian just kept looking at him and then Sebastian did something that he absolutely hated. He gave his arm to Grell and he took it like how a woman would hold a man's arm. Everyone just rolled their eyes ecept for Grell and Ciel began walking. He led Mia by some flowers and she stopped to smell the red roses and Ciel stopped to watch her. They then continued to walk and he told her the history of the estate.

"So what do you need help with," Ciel asked.

"Is it all right if we talk inside for safety," Mia asked.

He nodded and he led her inside. He took her into his office and blocked Grell out of the office so Grell could spend time with Sebastian and stay away from them. Mia pulled out all of the glass tubes and laid them out in front of Ciel.

"These are what we need help with. Each one has the hair of every girl reaper in my family and there's one thing in common. They were all murdered," Mia explained.

"So what do you need help with," he asked.

"My mother's last words were saying that Grell wasn't my father after Grell and I thought we were related. It was the person that kidnapped her and all of the girls in my family. So I'm trying to find this man so he can't kill anymore of my family and Grell hasn't helped me. So he thought of you and then when you told me about yourself I think you would be able to help me," Mia explained.

"Okay I will help you and something happened in Londo while you were gone," Ciel said before he turned on the flat screen TV that was in his office.

Mia watched the news and it said that no one could enter or exit the city since there was a big crime scene and it would be blocked off for over two weeks so she sat back in her seat trying to think where she would live.

"I will help you and you can stay here at the estate," he declared.

Mia smiled and got up.

"Thank you, also please make sure that Grell an I are not in the same room or have rooms next to each other," Mia replied and she left the room.

Then Sebastian led her to the room she would live in and her clothes were there. She turned around and Sebastian just smiled before he closed the door. But then she saw a red dress and there was a note on it.

It said: _There will be a ball tonight so if you need any help just call for Sarah and she will help you. Sincerely, Ciel_

After she read the note she started to get the dress on for the ball and was ready in just twenty minutes. So she looked out the window to see that there was a balcony and she walked onto it. When she got to the edge she saw the garden and she saw Ciel in the garden smelling some flowers. She then went back inside but let the doors open for the breeze to come in.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia started to pace around the room because she was starting to get bored. Then the door unlocked and Mia put the sythe around the back of the neck of the girl and her lower arm on the front of the girl's neck. She started to tremble and Mia looked at her.

"Who are you," Mia demanded.

"I-I-I'm Sarah great great great grandaughter of Mey-rin servant of the Phantomhive household," She stuttered.

Mia released her and Sarah just fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Mia apologized while putting her sythe back.

She bent down and helped the girl up she had really big glasses on. Mia just smiled nervously and started to rub her head trying to think what to say next.

"It's okay madame. I should've knocked the master did warn us that you were Shinigami and that you were being chased," she said back to Mia.

Mia looked down at her hands and tried to think of something to say.

"I came here to give you your shoes that the master just recieved," Sarah said while picking up the box that she dropped.

Sarah walked over to the bed and set the box on top of a chest that was at the end of the bed. She took out the shoes and they were red strap high heels. Mia walked over to Sarah and started to put on the shoes. After she got them on she looked in the mirror and saw herself. Sarah gasped and Mia looked at her.

"You look so beautiful, can I help you put on some makeup," Sarah asked.

Mia nodded and sat in front of the vanity. Sarah began to do her hair and made it curly and put it into a french twist with a ruby hair clip in it to hold it. She then put bright red lipstick on Mia and red eye shadow on her before she painted Mia's nails red. After she was done with Mia's makeup, Mia stood up and she looked like someone that would go to a ball. Then Sarah helped Mia's dress to make the skirt part look better rather than her looking like she was stuck in a dress and wasn't able to get it off.

**Ciel's POV**

"Sebastian, did you give Mia the dress," I asked.

"Yes, my lord and I have given the red suit to Grell even though he asked for a dress I refused to give it to him," Sebastian answered.

"Thank you, and do you think Mia liked the dress," I asked.

"Yes, she loves red just like Grell," he answered while helping me put on my black suit coat.

"Can you tell me what you know about Mia," I asked.

"Yes, well Mia was born into a Shinigami family and did not find out that she was a Shinigami until two years ago on her birthday. On the day of her birthday she met her father," he explained.

"Who was her father," I asked.

"It was Grell," he answered.

"What I thought he was into guys," I exclaimed.

"May I continue," he asked.

I just nodded and continued to listen.

"Well her mother was kidnapped on the day of her birthday and Grell and Mia went on the run. They kept running until she decided to join dispatch after they were attacked by demons and she saved Grell. They came to London and she learned about reaping and became Grell's partner and another top dispatch agent with her agility and skill with a classic death sythe. They continued trying to find her mother and they found her four months ago but she died by her kidnapper. Mia saw her die right in her hands and then Mia's mother told them that the kidnapper was actually Mia's father. They stopped talking for four months and then when they came today it was actually the day that Grell and her started talking again," he told.

"How do you know all of this," I asked.

"You will not believe how much Grell can talk on a morning stroll trying to keep up with the master," he laughed.

I laughed too and then I saw that I was ready. I headed out the door and started to walk to the ballroom.

**One Hour Later**

**Normal POV**

Mia walked out of her room and started to walk to the ballroom. When she arrived the party had all ready started and there were tons of people talking. But then all of them stopped when Ciel looked up at Mia to see her at the top of the stairs and Ciel smiled. Mia smiled and started to walk down the steps when she got to the last step Ciel walked over to Mia and bowed.

"Would you like to have the first dance with me," Ciel asked while holding out his hand.

Mia took his hand and then they started to dance the waltz. After awhile everyone started to do it except the servants and Grell.

"So how do you like the dress," Ciel asked.

"I love it, it is my favorite color," Mia smiled.

Ciel smiled and then after the dance ended he led her to a table. Ciel sat her down before he sat down and they started to eat. Grell sat three chairs away from Mia and they all started to talk.

"Mia, how do you like the estate," Ciel asked.

"It's magnificent it actually reminds me of my old home in America," Mia marveled.

"I've been to America before but I don't think it's quite the same as it used to be," he replied.

Mia just smiled and looked at everything. After the ball ended Ciel held Mia's arm with his arm and put his hand on hers. He led her to her room and smiled.

"Thank you for the wonderful night," Mia thanked.

"You're welcome, also we can try to find out more about the glass viles tommorrow," Ciel answered.

"That sounds wonderful and thank you for giving us shelter and everything," Mia appreciated.

He bowed to her before she opened her door and went inside. She dressed into her pajamas and then went to sleep ready for the morning to come.

**The Next Morning**

Mia woke up and dressed into her normal Shinigami outfit before she started to walk to Ciel's office. When she got to the office she heard Ciel say for her to come in and his demon eyes glowed before they turned back into the midnight blue. Mia smiled and then sat across from him in the huge chair she sat in the day before. He pulled out the viles and looked at them for a certain amount of time each.

"So is there anything in common," Mia asked.

"Yes, there are two things. One, all of them are hair from girls and second, they are all real and fake at the same time," he replied while sitting up.

"What do you mean by real and fake," Mia asked.

"Some parts are parts of hair that is from a dead body while the rest is part of a live body and there's only one person I know that works with both," he replied.

"Who would that be," Mia asked.

"The Undertaker," he answered.

"We need to see him since he carried my mother away after I gave her body to William and he gave it to the Undertaker," Mia replied.

"He's in London but he has left so we have no idea where he is," he answered.

"I may know," Mia replied before getting up.


	8. Chapter 8

Mia walked ahead of Ciel and he kept up with her since he was taller now after being turned into a demon. She kept walking until she was right outside of the estate and there was a big bush.

"Why are we looking at a bush," Ciel asked.

Mia reached into the bush and pulled out the Undertaker and he was just laughing. Ciel then just rubbed his head in annoyance after Mia got him out of the bush.

"We need answers now," Mia demanded.

"What is the question," he said jokingly.

"Who is my father," Mia demanded.

"You all ready know," he replied.

"You're not listening to the question, who is my father," Mia gripped his collar into her hands.

"Well you're not answering the right question," he answered.

"Calm down," Ciel said while puuting his hand on her shoulder.

She calmed down and dropped the Undertaker onto the ground which made a big thud. The Undertaker then grunted and he looked up. He then got up and looked at Mia and Ciel.

"You found the viles didn't you," he asked.

"How do you know about the viles," Mia asked.

"I was the one that put the hair in them," he naswered.

"Why would you put hair in them," Mia asked.

"To put something together," he answered.

"What is so important to put together," she asked.

"I needed to put together a wig for the next Shinigami since he is going to be bald," he replied.

"That's it, you know that was nuts because you could've just asked for some of their hair and not steal it from their lifeless bodies," she exclaimed.

He then started to laugh and she just rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Can I have my viles back," the Undertaker yelled after them and started to laugh again.

After they entered back into the estate and they entered the office they just hit their heads against the door and slid down to the floor. They started to laugh and looked at each other. They started leaning towards each other and then the door tried to open behind them.

"Grell, Mia is perfectly fine and stop hitting me," they heard Sebastian say.

"No, I want to see Mia right now," they heard Grell shout and the door opened partially behind them and knocked them over.

Ciel held her hand and helped her up so she was standing. They walked over to the door and opened it to see Sebastian fall backwards and Grell fall on top of him. Grell satrted to purr at Sebastian and Mia and Ciel made gagging noises. Grell looked up and saw Mia so he stood up.

"Why are you gagging," Grell asked.

"Well why do you have to act like a girl," she asked.

"Hey, you have no idea what I'm like Mia," he scolded her.

She glared at him and she felt like she was about to burst and she then bursted.

"Hey, I've had to deal with a child this whole time. You won't act like a fucking adult and it's giving me a headache. Why do you have to act like some girl and always start flirting with Sebastian when you're around him. Grell, you'll never be a girl and you need to act like an adult in all of this. I'm only seventeen and I'm having to deal with some man child that can't act for himself without flirting with another guy. You haven't helped me through any of this and my mother was the girl that you said you loved but after you find out I'm not your daughter you act like you never loved her. Hey, if I knew I would be the one responsible for killing her I would gladly go back in time and make sure I was never born. I loved her Grell and I knew her all of my life. If you won't help me find who my real father is and help me go back home and never talk to me again. I don't care if i have to do this on my own and I'll gladly do it so I can kill the sick bastard that killed my mother. So stop acting like a child Grell or you are just someone that the other dispatch agents talked about," Mia yelled.

Everyone stared at her and then Grell broke the silence.

"So what did they say about me," he cooed.

She looked at him and it was almost like steam came out of her ears.

"Ugh, I hate you Grell Sutcliff and I'm glad you're not my father so I don't have to deal with some child," she yelled back at him and ran out of the room.

She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She then just ran onto her bed and started to cry her eyes out.

**Grell's POV**

I heard the door slam and I just kept staring where she was standing. I slid down to my knees and her words kept going through my mind.

_"I hate you Grell Sutcliff."_

I just sat there and started to shake a little bit because I had never been told that someone hated me. I just couldn't process it and I slowly got up and walked away. The words kept going through my head and Ciel tried to stop me from walking but I knocked him down and walked on him. Sebastian then came to me and slapped me in the face knocking me back into reality. Sebastian looked worried and I turned around to see if Mia came out of her room but she didn't. I looked down at my feet and just kept trying to process what she said.

"Ciel, Sebastian, thank you for my room but can you give me some other clothes," I said.

"What are you talking about Grell, you love your clothes," Sebastian muttered.

"I don't deserve to wear red," I replied and walked to my room.

When I got in I took my death sythe but then thought because it was the childish Grell it wasn't the new Grell so I left it on the bed. I took off my red coat and took off my fake eyelashes. I then recieved the new clothes i asked for and they were from Sebastian. After I put the clothes on I pulled up my hair and walked out of the room with all black and white except for my bright red hair. But I walked back in and I walked into the bathroom. I found some scissors and cut my hair off to the length that it was when I first went into dispatch. I walked out of the bathroom and found my old intern glasses and put them on. I laid my glasses on the bed with all of the red that I used to wear. I walked out of the room and walked into Ciel's office. When I entered Ciel gasped and Sebastian gasped too because he never had seen me without red or with my hair cut. I bowed and stood back up. I walked over to Ciel's desk and laid a picture on it that was upside down.

"Give this to Mia and tell her that I left," I whispered.

Ciel looked at me with wide eyes and nodded. I smiled and then left the room. I then started to walk back to London and started to walk to dispatch.

**Normal POV**

Mia got up from the bed and fixed her mascara that was running a bit but looked better. She felt bad about what she told Grell and decided to say sorry so she walked out of her room and walked to Grell's room. She knocked on the door and knocked again because there was no answer.

"Grell, are you there. I'm sorry about what happened earlier can you just please let me in," Mia pleaded and she leaned against the door to see it was all ready open.

She entered the room and saw his stuff on the bed. She quickly walked towards it and there was a note next to his glasses. She looked at it and it said:

_Dear Mia,_

_ You were right on everything you said. I don't deserve to be your father or guardian and it wasn't your fault for what happened I should've never went on that mission so I could've been your father while you were growing up. I have probably left by the time you've read this note but there is something I left in Ciel's office for you. I will always love you even when those long four months went by I still loved you. Goodbye._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Grell Sutcliff_

Mia felt like she couldn't breathe and ran into Ciel's office. She burst through the doors with the piece of paper squeezed in her hand and she walked to Ciel. He gave her three pieces of paper and she started to run outside. When she got outside she looked all over to see if he was on the estate and started to run.

"Grell," she yelled out.

She kept running even when her side started to get a cramp and she stopped for a second. She was far away from the mansion and she looked ahead of her and behind her.

"GRELL," she screamed.

She then just sat down and started to cry.

"GRRREEELLL," she cried out at the top of her lungs and the sound made birds fly away.

She looked at the road ahead of her and then looked at the papers she had. She turned them over and they were photos. The first one was a brownish looking picture and it had Grell next to her mother in the picture of all the graduating dispatch agents that year. She looked at the second and it was a picture of her birthday party and Grell was smiling at her in admiration in it. Then the last picture was a picture that he took of them the day before they found her mother. They were both smiling and he had his signature sign in it. She got back up and started to run towards London to see if she could find Grell. She stuck the pictures in her waistcoat pocket and started to run as fast as she could. The sun began to set and there was a car behind her. She turned around and saw Sebastian driving it. She kept walking and he drove at her pace.

"Mia, Ciel is worried he wants you to come back to the estate," Sebastian said.

"I'm trying to look for Grell, it was my fault that he left and it was all for my short temper," she said trying not to cry.

"Mia," he said.

They both stopped and Mia looked at him.

"It would be a lot faster by car and we can try to find him tommorrow there is a full day tommorrow," he reasoned,"Will you come back with me."

Mia got into the car and they drove away towards the estate. When they got to the estate Ciel saw them and her ran to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and then went inside. She stopped at Grell's door and opened it.

"Are you not going to go into your room," Ciel asked.

"I want to sleep here tonight is that all right," Mia asked.

He nodded and then continued walking to his room. Mia entered the room and turned on the light. She saw something stick out from under Grell's coat and she picked it up. It said: _My Memories with Mia._ She opened the book and saw a picture with Grell with her mom and he was leaning his head on her stomach that was enlarged. She turned the next page and it had a picture of Grell with Mia's sleeping mother. She smiled and continued looking at all of the pictures. Then there was a picture that was the closest one to the date and it was a picture of Mia sleeping in her office and her headd was on her desk. She turned the page and it was the ball and she turned the page again. She then saw a picture that was marked for that day and she turned it over. It was Grell and his hair was like the picture when he graduated. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the light to see all of his hair on the floor and she just knelt down. She picked up some of the hair and it felt the same as when it did when she would hug Grell and his hair would cover her. She then just laid down on the bathroom floor and started to cry with some of his hair in her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia woke up to Sarah screaming and running down the hall. Mia could hear she was bringing someone with her since Mia could hear someone falling over and getting back up. They entered the room and Mia looked at them with her hair messed up and she looked like she just woke up from a hangover.

"But master she wasn't breathing," Sarah whined.

"All Shinigamis look like they're dead when they fall asleep since they are half dead," Ciel explained.

Mia got up and rubbed her head. Pieces of Grell's hair fall off of her clothes and she walked past themto her room. She didn't know what they said but she didn't care all she cared about was trying to find Grell. She got her outfit on and got her sythe and put it in the place where it usually went. She then grabbed a red messenger bag that Grell gave her and walked back to his room. They were still bickering and she packed up his clothes and put his glasses and his chain saw in the bag so she could apologize and get back the old Grell. After she got everything packed she walked out of Grell's room and walked outside. She put the bag in the back seat so she could sit next to it. Ciel and Sebastian followed her an they got in the car too. Then they started to drive to London and she looked at the bag and touch it. She had a flashback of her first meeting with Grell and running into him. She could feel the fabric of the coat against her face and she could feel the leather gloves that she felt touch her arm slightly when they first met.

"Mia we are here and it seems that they opened London back up earlier than I thought," Mia heard Sebastian say and it got her back into reality.

Ciel helped her out of the car and they walked towards dispatch. She walked up the steps and everyone stared at Ciel and Sebastian. When she got to the door the guards looked hesitant about the demons and then Mia looked at them saying that they were with her. When they got inside everyone stopped and stared. Mia walked up to one of the boys that tried to ask her out when she was an intern and he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Issac, do you know where Grell is," Mia asked.

Issac looked down and nodded.

"He's in his office right now doing his paperwork," he answered.

In Mia's mind she gasped because Grell had never done his paperwork and she nodded.

"Thank you, maybe we could hang out sometime," Mia thanked and tried to boost his spirits up.

But she did more than that he smiled so much that he fainted in front of her and she stepped over him. She motioned for Sebastian and Ciel to follow her and they stared at her and then back at the boy on the ground. They then began to follow her and saw tons of portarits in a hallway they were going down. They walked to Grell's office and when she opened the door she heard something that she had never hurt before.

"Close the door all ready and finish your buisness so I can finish doing my paperwork," he grunted.

Mia just stood there and stared because she couldn't process what he just said.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to talk all ready," he growled and punched his desk.

Mia just stood there just like Ciel and Sebastian and they stared.

"I'm getting really annoyed with this now speak your business," he yelled at us and looked over his paperwork at us because he was standing up straight and it made them feel like they were little mice while he was the huge cat and they satred at him.

Grell's angered face then relaxed and turned into confusement.

"Mia, Ciel, Sebastian, what are you doing here," he asked while walking around his desk and sat on the front end while we stood by the door.

Mia got her messenger bag out and threw it at Grell. He caught it and looked at it confused. So he opened it up and looked at it in shock.

"I came here to say sorry for what I said. It was all of my short temper that builded up and couldn't build up anymore," she apologized.

"You shouldn't apologize," he whispered.

"Why not, I said horrible things to you and look what I made you do to yourself," she walked up to him and touched his hair.

"No, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. People appreciate me for me doing all of my work and they are saying that I'm acting more like an adult. They're proud of me," he answered while pulling her hand away from his hair.

"Grell stop," she asked.

"I've never felt like this," he marveled.

"Grell please stop," she asked.

"It's one of the most wonderful lifes ever in the entire world," he smiled.

"Just shut up and stop it Grell. This isn't you and you once said to me that it doesn't matter if other people don't see what you have changed about," she screamed at him.

"Well they have noticed," he said while leaning against his desk.

"You don't get it, this isn't you Grell. I want to see the old Grell that used to be annoying and funny at the same time. Also the guy that could rip anything into shreds with his precious sythe and that he would never let anyone take it," she yelled at him.

"How should you know what's me and what's not me," he glared.

"I've lived with you for over two years and I've had to deal with you. But i could've easily left but I didn't because I wanted to stay with one of the most unique people in the world," she sighed.

"Well then you obviously don't know me," he said.

"Get out of the way, I'm going to leave this place and never come back since there's nothing to come back to nothing is fun here anymore. It's all boring black and white and there's no red in it," she glared and took the bag before she went into her office.

She went in and took down everything. She put it all into boxes and decided to come for it later. She left the building and looked up at the sky. She started to walk back to her old home so she could pack her things and live with Ciel. When she got in through the door it was all dark and she turned on one of the lights to be attacked and there was a piece of material in front of her nose and mouth so she held her breath. She knew that it must have had chloroform on it but her breath was running out and she breathed in. It then made her pass out and she was taken away.

_**Sorry about the short chapter but I was wanting to tell you that the normal pov from now on will be like Ciel's and Sebastian's so it won't be mainly around Mia.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel and Sebastian walked away from Grell's office and walked to Mia's office but she wasn't there so they walked outside. They still couldn't find her and they walked to the house that Grell and Mia hsared just in case she was packing up to leave. They saw that the door was unlocked when they got to it and they looked at each other. They walked in a saw a piece of fabric on the floor and they picked it up to smell it.

"It's chloroform," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked at him scared and started to run up the stairs.

"Mia," he yelled.

He looked in both rooms and then he went into the backyard.

"MIA," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sebastian went out and saw Ciel kneeling on the ground with his face in the palms of his hands. Sebastian walked over to him and he kneeled down beside him.

"The kidnapper of her family got her," he whispered and then looked up,"I will not let her die," he declared.

Ciel got up and he started to run to dispatch and they let them in. Ciel burtsed through Grell's office doors and swiped all of the papers off of his desk. He put his hands on the desk and looked at Grell straight in the eye. Grell looked at him in confusement and still didn't get why he wiped all of the papers off of his desk.

"Grell, he took her," Ciel growled.

Grell looked at him in shock and got his new death sythe which was a pair of garden clippers. He ran with Ciel and they tried to figure out where Mia was. They put all of the clues together and went back to the abandoned warehouse. They went into the room where Jillian was but no one was there until they heard some moaning. They ran over to the next room to see Mia lying on the floor and Ciel ran over to her. He moved her head onto his lap and took off the tape from her mouth and her red lipstick moved onto the tape. He shook her but she wouldn't wake up and he kept shaking her.

"Grell, something's wrong she won't wake up," Ciel told.

Grell came over and he looked at her she wasn't breathing.

"It's not her it's a manequin, she's not here," Grell whispered.

"What, no she has to be," Ciel said while lifting her up a little bit and found something on her back.

He took it off and it was a tape recorder. It had a note and it said: play me. Ciel pushed the play button and someone talked.

"Did you really think that I would go back to that place after you found Jillian. Well this girl is prettier than the other girls in her family and I think she would be a perfect wife for me. But I will have to file down her teeth because she keeps trying to bite my hand off. If you answer one simple qeustion you will be able to find her. If you don't answer the question correctly she will become my wife and you'll never see her again. Your choice," the male voice said.

"Get away from me. I will never marry you you're too old for me. Get away from me. I don't want to you to cut me please don't," They heard Mia plead before she screamed in cry.

"I might want to go with the right answer to the qeustion. The qeustion is What is a rolling bell that rises me? Remeber you have twenty-four hours and good luck," the male said and then they heard screams again.

After the recording finished they looked at each other and tried to think what the answer could be. So they ran back to Sebastian and he felt stumped on the question.

"It's not a question it's a riddle and I don't even know what it is," Sebastian said.

"We sure do need the old Grell right now he would know what the riddle that's fit for a child is," Ciel muttered.

"Hey, I'm not going to just turn back into the old Grell right after I changed into a new Grell," Grell disagreed and put his hands on his hips.

"Just saying," Ciel muttered.

"What's this," Sebastian sadi while kneeling down at something.

Ciel and Grell walked over to where Sebastian was and it was some kind of metal. Grell did a really big sigh and looked at Ciel.

"Can you get my coat my old one please," he sighed.

After Ciel put all of the red on Grell took off the dispatch things he looked like his old self again just with short hair.

"It's the metal that comes from the hands of Big Ben. Everytime it moves the metal will have some little grains of metal come down," Grell said.

Ciel smiled and Sebastian did too.

"Grell is back," Ciel said.

"Let's save Mia," he growled.

They then started walking towards Big Ben. There was no one around since they were all at lunch and they climbed up the side of Big Ben. When they got to the clock part they went through a little hidden door and saw Mia sitting in the middle next to a big hole that went all the way to the bottom of the tower. Ciel ran over to her and untaped her mouth. She looked up weakly and then she passed out from the loss of blood. They saw that she had many cuts in her arms and it made a big puddle of blood around her. Ciel started to rip part of his shirt and tied her wounds so it would stop bleeding. Ciel then began untying Mia and found her coat on a hook that was meant to pull things up on. Ciel carried Mia and then they heard someone starting to laugh. They turned around and saw Jillian. Jillian smiled and looked at them all.

"Jillian, b-b-but you were d-d-dead," Grell stuttered.

"Did you really think I wouldn't fight for myself but of course there was no sense to fight since I was part of it," Jillian told while looking at her nails.

"You were part of this and you faked your death so you could hurt your daughter," Grell yelled at her.

"I was jealous at her beauty, she looked exactly like her father until her hair turned red," Jillian hissed.

"She was beautiful then wasn't she," the Undertaker said while walking out of a shadow.

"You were the one," Ciel said while holding Mia and she lost the control of her head so it went back.

"Yes and I hated how she looked like Grell so we decided to make Grell her father until she started to look like me or Jillian but she never did. So it's time to kill her," he said.

"I will never let you kill her," Ciel said in a demonic tone and his eyes turned into his demon eyes.

Sebastian's eyes also turned into a demon's eyes and he began to get ready to fight them. Jillian and the Undertaker looked at each other and they smiled. They took out their death sythes and they got ready. Ciel then laid Mia on the ground and she started to wake up and get more control of her body. Everyone started to fight and Ciel and Sebastian were doing very good at punching Jillian while Grell was having a harder time with the Undertaker. When Jillian was about to knock Ciel over she got punched and blood came out her mouth. Mia tried to stand up and every single second she was able to stand up more. When she was all the way up she got her classic sythe and right when Ciel was on the ground and Sebastian was helping Grell. She pulled her sythe out and aimed it at Jillian.

"I'm sorry for this but this is for the guy I fell in love with," Mia apologized at Jillian.

Jillian looked up right when Mia threw her sythe at her and it punctured her heart. She dropped to the ground and Mia grabbed the sythe out of her. She started to run after the Undertaker and jumped into the and she slashed at him. The Undertaker then fell to the ground and his head fell off and there was a clean swipe between the two pieces of the Undertaker. Mia landed onto her knees and she dropped her sythe. Ciel walked over to her and she leaned against him.

"You're okay," Ciel said while rubbing her head.

"Thanks but Ciel you must be thinking I feel something different then I do. Ciel I didn't kill my parents for you I did it for Grell they said I was suposed to be his fiance but they wouldn't let me," Mia explained.

Grell looked shocked and Mia stood up. She walked towards him and she hugged him.

"Our memory was erased by this we were together before that lady pretended to be my mother. If you don't believe me let me restore our memories," Mia explained.

She popped the lid and cinematic records ran through the air and everyone got a headache that felt like their brains were being torn apart. Then they remembered everything and they looked at each other. Mia leaned in more towards Grell and they kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Four Months Later**

Mia walked with Grell on their daily stroll and they watched sunrise. After they watched it they went back to their home and Grell was acting very weird. Mia knew that he always acted weird but this was a different kind of weird and he was acting all slap happy. Mia stopped and Grell skipped but stopped when he saw Mia wasn't next to him.

"Are you okay," Mia laughed.

"Yes, just come on inside I have a surprise," he said happily and held onto Mia's hand.

"Please tell me you did not pick another venus fly trap as big as your head like last time and we both know we don't want that to happen again," Mia said.

"I promise it's not another venus fly trap," he pleaded.

She sighed and then followed him inside. It was dark inside the house and Mia turned on the light to see everyone from dispatch there. Ciel and Sebastian were also there with the servants from the estate and they all had big smiles.

"Happy Birthday," they all yelled.

Mia just smiled and looked at everything. It was all red and Grell smiled at her. She hugged him and she looked up to see a little paper parachute flying down. She let it land in her hand and it said it was from Grell. She looked at him and he smiled. She opened it to see there was a box and she opened it to find a ring. It had rubies in it also with a diamond in the middle. She looked at Grell and he kneeled down on one knee and smiled.

"Mia, will you marry me," he asked.

Mia nodded and then kissed him. All of the boys from dispatch stared and had all of their mouths open. She stopped kissing Grell and let him put the ring on her hand.

"Happy Birthday," he kissed her on the head.

They then walked into the garden and it had chinese lights up. Mia had her normal outfit on and was glad that Grell turned back into the old Grell he was almost exactly the same as when she first met him in Illinois. She hugged him and then some fireworks entered the sky. They looked at the house and saw that the cook from Ciel's estate was setting off fireworks but they just shrugged it off and looked at the fireworks.

_**Well that's the end sorry it was a short story but this was my first one. But I'm planning on making a sequel to this so keep your eyes open for it. Also it won't be in this kind of POV in the next one it will be through like Mia's eyes and what's happening to her but occasionally in the story i may make it another's POV so you know how they felt. Well that's it bye.**_


End file.
